The present invention relates to improvements in wood turning tools and in particular to a completely hand mobile device that is capable of producing accurate pattern duplication and yet is simple in design, convenient to use, and inexpensive to manufacture.
Small lathes are a very versatile and relatively inexpensive tool for the hobbyist and craftsman. A wide variety of auxiliary wood turning tools have been developed for use with such lathes. However, these prior art devices are generally quite complex and frequently as expensive as the lathe itself. In addition, these devices generally require intricate mounting structures to which the tools must be rigidly secured to insure accurate tracing capabilities. Moreover, the position of the cutter in prior art tools is typically fixed relative to the centerline of the lathe which precludes adjustments for different types of stock.
Accordingly, one object of the instant invention is to provide an inexpensive hand mobile wood turning tool which cuts above the centerline of the stock workpiece and is angularly related to the horizontal so that the cutter attacks the workpiece at an acute angle to preclude tearing of the stock and generally produces an improved, smoother cut.
Another object of the invention described herein is to provide a hand mobile cutting tool which can perform many different cutting effects, such as alternating cutting edges without changing the cutter and skiving of the stock workpiece.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hand mobile tool which maintains its stability even as wood chips build up on the work table surface, thus retaining the alignment between the cutting and tracing means. The base of the present invention is firm, steady, and self-wiping while at the same time allowing for complete and easy hand mobility.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide an extremely safe wood turning tool. Certain prior art devices have a tendency to tip into the stock workpiece, drawing the user's hand into the machine, in the event the work stock is gouged by an excessive amount of force applied to the stock. The present invention precludes such motion due to its balance from the combination of its weight, the location of the handle as the force applicator, and a stabilizer projecting forward at the base of the device. In this manner, if gouged the stock will be knocked out of the lathe, but the operator will be protected.
Another object of this invention is to provide a wood turning tool having a great deal of flexibility and variation to accommodate different types of wood, different cuts, and different lathes while at the same time making any adjustments simple. The cutting means can be designed to perform any special cut. The operator can easily adjust the distance of the cutting edge above the horizontal radius of the workpiece to accommodate different hardness and types of wood. Also, the operator can readily change the cutting edge to change the depth of the cut with a minimum of time and effort. The work table can be readily attached and risen or lowered to accommodate virtually any lathe which would be purchased by a craftsman or hobbyist.
Another object of the invention herein is to provide a wood turning tool which can accurately duplicate a template. in particular, the present invention includes an optional tracing element that is vertically aligned with the cutter and adapted to guide the movement of the tool along the length of the workpiece by following the pattern of the template.
Another object of the invention herein described is to provide a cutter which has three different cutting edges, with said edges long enough to skive the wood stock properly and have enough thickness to permit simple hand sharpening of the cutter with a file or stone.